


New York Gallery Girl

by dumbsbian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Elle Gets a Well Deserved Break, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Museums, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Elle takes you to New York for a little weekend vacation and you show her a piece of art you were the model for from college.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Original Female Character(s), Elle Greenaway/Reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	New York Gallery Girl

Elle’s excitement grew as she the two of you got closer to New York. It had been a long time since the two of you had gotten to go away together. So, Elle had arranged for the two of you to stay in New York for the weekend. You’d never actually been into the city before, so Elle decided that she’d show you around. The two of you had been talking a lot about your future together and Elle had decided if she ever left the BAU, she’d want the two of you to live in the city together. 

“So, I know that you’re a nerd, so I arranged a museum visit for us,” Elle told you as she pulled into traffic. “And at this rate, it’ll be morning by the time we get to our hotel.” 

“I thought DC’s traffic was bad,” you said as you peeked your head out the window. There cars lined up for probably miles. “How far is the hotel?” 

“Sixteen miles or so from here. It’s less than a couple miles from all the fun stuff. I know how you like taking romantic walks,” Elle said, a hint of teasing in her voice. You did like taking walks, but you just had a tendency of accidentally walking into bad places. One time you had to call Elle to come and get you at 4:30 in the morning because you’d accidentally found yourself on a street of drug houses. 

“You left the gun at home right?” you asked Elle and she nodded. 

“Gun, badge, all of it. This is just you and me the whole weekend,” Elle promised you. 

“Good, haven’t gotten time like that in forever.” You smiled fondly as you tilted your head in her direction. Elle took one of her hands off of the steering wheel and placed it in yours, lacing your fingers together. Traffic may have been boring to sit through, but it was quiet time alone with Elle, which you cherished. 

* * *

You could feel Elle’s eyes on you as the two of you walked through the art museum. Elle wasn’t necessarily interested in this museum, not how you were. It was a smaller one that didn’t really have any big names attached to it, but there was something that you wanted to show her. As the two of you walked around, it became clearer to Elle you were looking for a specific piece. 

“Maybe if you tell me what you’re looking for, we can find it quicker,” Elle suggested. 

“It’s a surprise,” you told her. Elle just gave you a little nod and kept walking behind you. You glanced up and saw it a floor above where you were. Excitedly, you ran over to the staircase and ran up it as fast as you could. At the top, you stood there as you collected yourself and caught your breath. “We need to go running more.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t sprint up a staircase,” Elle joked. You playfully swatted at her shoulder before taking her hand again and walking her over to a picture. You wrapped her arms around your waist and watched her face as she looked at the picture. “This looks familiar.” 

“I’d hope so, you’ve seen it a million times babe,” you told her. Elle’s brows furrowed as she tried to remember where she had seen this before. “It’s not a painting, but the photograph this is based off of is in my living room.” 

“This painting, it’s of you?” you asked and Elle nodded. “When did you model?” 

“My freshman year of college for some extra money. There was this absolutely gorgeous woman who had come through and was looking for a subject for her gallery. I didn’t audition or even go in, she saw me in a coffee shop and called me her ‘New York Gallery Girl’. Unsurprisingly, I was completely smitten with her.” 

“I see your thing for older woman hasn’t flittered out,” Elle teased as she leaned in and kissed your neck. 

“Elle, you’re not even a whole month older than me,” you said as you turned your head to look at her. Elle shrugged and kissed your lips before leading you out of the museum to get some pizza.


End file.
